Annoyed
by Keeper of the Fandom
Summary: Kurt is, very much so, and no matter what he does, Blaine isn't. It's very frustrating, until he makes a breakthrough. Klaine, boyxboy, all that gooey stuff... Fixed. It is no longer Doorways; it is the actual Klaine fic now. I love how nobody else bothered to tell me, though...


A glaring Kurt stomped into the library, the door smacking into the wall as he swept his gaze over the signs denoting the different sections. People scurried out of his way as he stomped over to the educational section, readers glaring at the disruptive youth, but he merely ignored them as his eyes scanned the books impatiently. When he didn't find what he was looking for, though, he gave a low growl and whirled around to locate the Help Desk.

The clerks eyed him warily as he more-or-less stalked over to them, all of them breathing a sigh of relief as he coincidentally chose perhaps the most level-headed of them all to talk to. He stopped and waited, fuming, as a golden-brown-eyed boy with curly black hair glanced up from the book he was reading and marked his place.

"Welcome to the Lima Public Library. How may I help you today?", he asked pleasantly as he gave an easy smile.

Kurt's eyes narrowed a bit, for how _dare _someone be happy while he was obviously so angry at everything, but instead of blowing up he said in a controlled voice, "I didn't find any time travel books in the theoretical sciences section.".

"Ah, that. As blasphemous as it may be, they keep the time travel theory books in a subsection of the fiction department.", the clerk lamented, moving around the desk to step out, "I can show you where it is, Mr...?".

"Kurt. Kurt Hummel.", he growled out shortly as he glared down at the shorter boy, asking reluctantly, "And you?".

"Blaine Anderson.", he answered cheerfully, taking Kurt's hand in his to shake it, "Nice to meet you. Now, if you'll just follow me...". Blaine whirled around and set off at a brisk pace, Kurt rolling his eyes and following. He had momentarily forgotten the reason for his ire, but then it came back to him: '_Oh yes._', he thought with a sneer, '_She thought she could finish her thesis before me._'

This, of course, only made the flames of challenge burn brighter within him.

"Here we are, the fictional sciences section!", Blaine announced suddenly, and Kurt was jarred from his poisonously-evil thoughts by his bright tone, "Everything from automatons to the multiverse to time travel, all on a couple shelves. You'll probably find something here, and if you can't just come back to the desk. I'll see if one of the bigger libraries out of town has anything.".

"Thanks.", Kurt said, almost snappishly, but Blaine only continued to smile at him. He suddenly had the oddest image of Rachel's face on Blaine's body, smiling that cheerful yet condescending smile of hers, and his lips moved before he could stop them to ask, "How are you so happy? Seriously, I pretty much just bit your head off for nothing!".

"I don't let stuff affect me. Life's too short for such trifles.", Blaine said wisely, giggling a bit at his word choice. Kurt grew more irritated as his 'no-happiness-because-I'm-mad' sense inflamed.

"Really? So _nothing _bothers you.", Kurt said, more of a statement than a question.

"Nope. Nothing and nobody.", Blaine stated matter-of-factly.

Well, that sounded like a challenge, didn't it?

"Interesting.", Kurt growled savagely, tipping a few books off the shelf to the floor. Blaine didn't react negatively at all; rather, he simply stepped forward, picked the books up, and returned them to the shelf.

"That wasn't nice, Mr. Hummel.", he chastised, tapping Kurt on the nose, and Kurt glared heatedly with his eyes that couldn't decide what color they wanted to be. He huffed explosively and glanced around, patting his pockets.

He grinned as he pulled out the little multipurpose tool he had kept from that little Boy Scouts stint, but before he could do anything with it Blaine plucked it from his fingers and slipped it into his pocket. "No weapons in the library.", the librarian said simply.

Kurt had to bite down _extremely _hard on his lip to stop from screaming in frustration. It's not like the confiscation was particularly bothersome, but he wasn't exactly in the correct frame of mind right now. "How is it a weapon?", he spat out through clenched teeth.

"You kidding? Those nail clippers could kill someone!", Blaine said incredulously, taking the tool out and trying to slit a finger on the nail clippers in question. It didn't exactly work, and Blaine glanced at him as he put them back in his pocket and admitted, "Theoretically.".

Now by this point, Kurt was trying _very _hard not to punch the pleasant little info clerk in the face. He was just so goddamn, insufferably cheerful! He couldn't think of anything that might provoke a reaction out of him except...

An evil smirk spread across Kurt's face as he got an idea. An awful, horrible, wonderful idea. And so before his opportunity could make itself scarce, before the look of curiosity could flee from Blaine's face, Kurt stepped forward to pull Blaine toward him by his hips and kissed him squarely on the mouth.

He expected the boy to push him away. It didn't exactly happen like that.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kur's neck and drew him closer, Kurt's surprised gasp allowing him to deepen the kiss. In the space of a second Kurt's brain went through all the options available to him, from rejection to acceptance to something completely different, then finally settled on having him kiss back.

Blaine was the first to pull away, panting slightly even as he glared up at Kurt playfully and whispered, "You seem like a very bad boy, Mr. Hummel. Being disruptive, dropping books on purpose, bringing weapons into a library... I wouldn't be surprised to know you've got an overdue book _some_where.".

"Wanna come over later and help me look?", Kurt questioned softly with a smirk, licking his lips as he eyed Blaine up and down, and Blaine acquired a smirk of his own.

"It's a date.", he said decidedly, stepping back to press a book to Kurt's chest before turning and making his way back to the Info Desk.

Kurt gave a little laugh, his previous annoyance all but forgotten, and chanced a look down at the book Blaine had given him.

_Time Travel In Einstein's Universe: The Physical Possibilities of Travel Through Time, _by J.R. Gott.

Kurt laughed again and started toward the Borrower's Desk.

**Written to annoy Thomlina, who said I couldn't possibly write a Klaine fanfic without watching the series or getting to know the characters. I realize that she probably meant I couldn't write a **_**good **_**Klaine fanfic, but she really should have made the distinction...**


End file.
